Elfangor's Letter
by itsaPEZwitch
Summary: Elfangor's thoughts on Tobias
1. The Letter

Untitled

"Dear Tobias. I am your father. You never knew me and I never knew you. I do not know what your life has been over the many years. I hope that your mother found someone else to love. I know that all memory of me has been erased from her mind. All evidence of my time on earth has been erased." I read the letter aloud to myself; perhaps it would be the last time that I was ever able to morph into my human form, the form that had become my true body for the past couple of Earth years.

"I am being given this opportunity to communicate with you by the very creature who has erased my life on earth. He has called me back to my duty. I cannot fail." As I wrote I started missing my unborn child even more and more than I could ever imagine.

"This will all seem very strange to you. My unknown, unseen, unmet son. But I am not one of your people. I have taken on the form of a human but I'm not human." How would he be reacting as this part was being read to him? I had decided to tell the Ellimist to give it to him on his 14th birthday. That was how old Loren was when I first met her, and I felt that it was an age where would be strong, and maybe believe a part of it. He had to…

"I was in a terrible war. I did terrible things. I had to, I suppose. But I grew tired of war, so I ran away. I went and hid among the people of Earth. Among humans. While on earth, and living as a human, I took the name Alan Fangor." I prayed that controllers would not see this, and I prayed for my son's safety. If Visser three were still in power, then he would love to destroy any part of Elfangor. "I took the name Alan Fangor. But my true name is Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul." If it were true, if the timelines that the Ellimist had shown me were true then he would know my name. My son would know of me. "And though you will never know of me and we will never meet, I wanted to make sure that you knew my disappearance from your life was not by choice. I wanted nothing more than to live out my life loving your mother, and loving you as well. 

"But I was a part of something larger than myself. I had my duty. There was a great evil I had to fight. There were lives I had to try to save. Including yours and your mother's. I am from a race called Andalites. Duty is very important to us. As it is to many, many humans. I cannot tell you I love you, my son, because I don't know you. But know that I wanted to love you, know that at least. Signed Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul…prince." 

Ellimist. That one word was always a myth to me, a legend of supreme rulers who could destroy the entire universe in seconds but then rearrange it, rejuvenate it. But I now knew there was only one, a meager little ketran who just wanted to win the game, which just wanted to watch life and love it. He was the last of his kind; he had lost so many people he loved. For him I cried in the Andalite way, but I did not let that cloud my mind. He was still the being that would take me away from my son. Yet he was also the being that would reunite my son and I in my final hours… 

"Yes, Elfangor." He appeared in front of me in his human form. He played the part of an elderly man but I knew that he was more powerful than that…I knew that he was one of the things that would save us. 

Please, I ask of you. Deliver this letter to the lawyer. Make sure that my son is able to see it… I stopped there, afraid that I would lose control. After all of the years spent on Earth, I had become more of a human than I was an Andalite. I acted human, I had their emotions, and there feelings and I was so happy that I had them. I was so happy that I had one piece of earth with me… 

"As you wish Prince Elfangor…" The old man took the letter and disappeared, I was to see him again. But not for many years. 

Goodbye my son. I whispered as I found myself inside the hull of an Andalite fighter. Lets do this. 

  
  
******************************************************************************  
**A/n: I always loved Elfangor and I just wrote this short stinky thing on his feelings on tobias and crap, ya it sucks but r & r! *smiles* 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 geovisit(); **


	2. In His Dying Breaths

Untitled

Hope… My thought speech echoed through the universe. Thanks to the Ellimist, I knew that my people would receive it. It wouldn't be long before they knew of the true story of Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul. 

Time stopped as the Visser crushed me, and then ate me. I looked in front of me and saw the Ellimist. He was once again in his saintly old man guise. 

How goes the game? I asked, smiling with my eyes. Loren had once told me that we andalites had a very strange smile. Loren, how I had missed her and yet seen here everyday for the last decade or so of my life, how had I missed her smile and her sense of humor? 

I knew the answer to my question, and I had just played a part in his game. I had just given the morphing power to five teenage kids. I gave the power to five human children, and one of them was my son. Tobias. That was his name, Loren was gone, possibly dead and now I was dying. I would be with her soon but our son would be alone, trapped on this small planet in the middle of nowhere alone. 

Go to your friends. I had once said to him. They are your family now. And oh how I hoped I was right, and I remembered Aximilli's timeline reach out across the galaxy and touch his. They would fight together, and they would win this war… 

"You have just been a part of the turning point, and I thank you Elfangor." 

Ellimist…before I go…before I fade please let me see my son. Let me see what happens to him… I was begging more than asking, for so many years I had spent my time wondering about him, about his life and now I wanted to see what he went through, to see if I was close to the truth. 

"Elfangor…" Ellimist hesitated. 

I am not afraid to see… I had once seen loneliness, heartbreak and suffering in his life but I knew that he would make it, he had too. 

"As you wish…" 

Then, I saw it. Tobias's whole life flashed through my eyes and I cried. I cried for him as he was pushed back and forth between uncaring relatives. But then I saw the thing that saved him. The only thing that he thought he had a reason to live for. Her name was Rachel, she was beautiful even to the Andalite eyes and yet you could sense that she was a warrior at heart. She loved the battles, the war, but most of all she loved my son and she was there for him. Even though he loved her, she was the only thing in his life; I knew that she would be joining me soon. 'A warrior that loves the battle never lives past the war.' I forgot who said that; it was some big Andalite philosopher. 

I saw my son being tortured, he had used himself as bait for the yeerks and now he was suffering for it. When he was going to die I reached out and touched him, gave him my memories, and my strength. I love you son. You're never alone… I whispered to him as I gave him the memories. I hoped that he heard me but there was no way to ever know… 

I saw him win, and I saw him lose his Rachel. Loren didn't remember him, and she didn't remember me either, he was alone. He turned himself away from the world and hid. He lived as a bird and was trapped within his own emotions…he didn't deserve this…he didn't deserve this life. I became enraged within those few seconds of his life, and I knew that there was nothing I could do about it. 

I saw Jake the Yeerk Killer come to him, and tell him about Aximilli, my brother, and his shorm. I saw Tobias, he was going to leave and he was going to miss his last chance at a true life. 

Listen to him my son. Listen to him! I raged on in my private cell. The Ellimist was no longer with me; he had left and gone to play more of his game. He couldn't bare the pain of a broken warrior watching his son fade away. 

Tobias suddenly turned and folded his wings. What about Ax? 

His whole life flashed before my eyes, and he would become a warrior. My son Tobias would become known to the universe and once again live…and fight with his love by his side, and I saw the Ellimist win his game. He put her back, and he somehow made it all work…not a happy ending but it was almost there… 

I saw what I needed to see. I finished Ellimist… I said as I was once again trapped inside of the Visser and then I was gone… 

"You're late." I covered my eyes with my human arm to block the glare of the beautiful earth sun and then looked in front of me. Standing there was Loren, more beautiful than ever. 

"Yes, I am." I said quietly. "But I'm here now." I said as I walked up to her with my human legs…

  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
**A/N: Yea, I know that she wasn't dead but she did lose her memory so a PART of her was dead right? So tell me how y'all hate it! *Smiles* 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit(); **


End file.
